


To Become More Than A King

by SpareBones



Category: South Park, South Park stick of truth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elf Kyle Broflovski, Fantasy, I'll add more tags later, Knight Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Obsessive Stan Marsh, Other, Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareBones/pseuds/SpareBones
Summary: A prince whose duty was to become a king, but he became so much more. He found someone important to him along the way, who he wasn't willing to lose.
Relationships: Gerald Broflovski/Sheila Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 23





	1. Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain references to other fantasy-based works and games. Some species that are mentioned are heavily based on DnD, especially. Some will have added information, not all entirely based off of the main inspiration(s). This contains multiple sources of inspiration, meaning it combines many things into one, as well as has some original lore added in.
> 
> (~~~ will represent a skip of time.)

[Prince Kyle: 183 years old]

Kyle bustled about the castle, examining each and every aspect of the activities taking place inside; and the ones taking place outside, through the castle windows. He could still be considered quite young, and it often showed in the vibrancy of his emerald green eyes.

The day was going quite well, the weather outside calm. Summer was coming to a close, and this particular elf was always absolutely enamored by the colder seasons. It often felt like there was more to do. During winter, there were always beautiful snow and ice sculptures scattered around the kingdom and he always loved to admire them.

His feet brought him to the great hall, where his father was preparing to set out on his monthly journey around the elven kingdom, servants giving him final touches to make sure he looked his best. It was a tradition to go check up on each of the cities and villages to see how they were faring and to check to see if there was anything the citizens needed to have improved to help them live a little more easily.

Spotting the mess of red curls as he approached, his father reached out to mess up his hair and give him a warm smile. “Don’t slack off today, Kyle,” the king spoke, receiving a stern nod from his son. Though, how serious he looked just seconds ago didn’t stop Kyle from giving his father a small hug before stepping back to get out of his way.

And then Kyle watched his father exit, a smile on his lips, as he would have never once thought that this would be the last time he would watch his father walk out those castle doors.

~~~

As Kyle studied in the solar, he occasionally glanced out the window to see if his father had returned yet, even though it often took a day or two, at least, for him to return. He only saw knights marching along the castle grounds, some seeming to approach the entrance, some walking away from it. This went on for a few days, him occasionally glancing out the windows to check if his father was returning, yet. Of course, his attention never lingered too long. He needed to focus on his studies, after all. 

Though, his attention was torn away when he heard the echoes of his mother shouting in a frantic confusion. She did have a tendency to do that, but this time seemed different from the usual shouts of confusion. Her voice sounded so distressed. He glanced towards the pages on the desk, pressing his lips together as he hesitated. After a few moments, he pushed himself to his feet to rush to his mother’s side. As he drew closer, he could hear her break into tears, which made his heart sink. He hadn’t the slightest clue as to what could be upsetting his mother so, but he had rarely heard her cry.

Once he came to the entrance of her room, he paused, standing outside as he listened in on the muffled voices inside, trying to figure out what was happening.

“Please tell me this isn’t true- What will I tell the children?” His mother choked out.

“I- I’m sorry, my lady, they did everything they could. The arrows- They had some sort of foreign poison. There was nothing we could do- None of the healers had strong enough magic to heal him before we could find an antidote,” he heard a woman explaining to her, though he wasn’t quite sure who they were talking about.

“Oh- Gerald… How could this happen?” The sentence in and of itself made Kyle’s eyes widen. Were they talking about his father? Did something happen to him?

The door swung open, the young elf standing in the doorway as his eyes darted between the woman and his mother, who was on her knees. “Mother- Mother, what happened?” He stammered out, bewilderment evident in his voice.

His mother lifted her head to look at him, tears rolling down her face. “Oh- Oh, bubbula…” Her arm lifted, a gesture for him to come to her. As he approached her, he sat down next to her, allowing her to hug him close. His arms wrapped around her as well. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he was certain that she needed his comfort; and he might need hers, as well. “It’s your father…”

He pulled back some, staring at her for a moment before his hands lifted to touch at her face, trying frantically to get her to look at him. “Mother- What do you mean? He’s alright, isn’t he?” But her face gave him all the answers he needed, causing his eyes to fill with tears.

“Oh, honey… I’m so sorry,” he closed his eyes in frustration. He knew this wasn’t her fault, she wasn’t at his side. There was nothing she could have done.

“What… What happened?” His voice came out shaky, despite his efforts to keep it steady.

The other elf spoke up, hands folded in front of her. “A-A group of human assassins came and opened fire while he was visiting the nearby village. There was only so much the guards could do to protect him, his magic wasn’t strong enough to take on so many.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was only a dream, but the acute feeling of his body being wracked with sobs as his face quickly became soaked with tears without him waking in bed only proved to him that it most definitely was not. It was very real.

~~~

The body was prepped for burial the next day. It was tradition for their family (and the majority of elves) to have the deceased buried before the next sunset. The immediate family members were the only ones allowed close to the casket.

Kyle felt like he’d aged a hundred years in a day, biting down on his lower lip as he approached the place his father lay. Glossy emerald eyes flickered over the peaceful king, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Lifting his gaze to look at his mother, a small sob escaped his lips as he was pulled in close. Tears soaked his mother’s bosom, though neither of them cared in that moment.

“It’s going to be okay...” His mother soothed, carefully stroking his unruly curls.

“It’s going to be okay.”


	2. Who Needs A Knight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 30 years and, under his mother's orders, Kyle has been sent on a mission to choose a personal guard.

[Prince Kyle: 216]  
It had been thirty years. Kyle still thought about his father all the time. How could he not? His life and his death both had big impacts on him. A week after his death, Kyle was forced to start studying, even more than he had been previously, to prepare for taking over the throne. Thankfully, his mother was already prepared for running a kingdom. Elves respected women more than men in most cases, anyhow. Regardless, he did need to learn about being a proper ruler.

Though, after the incident, his mother had been insistently asking him to hire a personal guard for himself. He refused each time, not feeling the need to have someone hover over him constantly. It would limit his activities much more, anyhow. He didn’t want to feel like going to the Land of Fae and having a guard hover over him the whole time (if they even let him go) while he was there.

Shifting in the amethyst tub of his bathroom, Kyle’s attention was brought back to reality at the sound of a knock on the door. “What now…” he murmured under his breath, before calling out for the other to enter. An exceptionally large elf in an intricately detailed, battle-worn suit of armor entered, causing Kyle quirked a brow. “Eldar? What brings you here?” Kyle shifted in the tub, hand coming to rest on the lip of the tub.

After a brief bow, Eldar stood tall and shifted some papers in his hands. “Your mother has requested you come to the sparring grounds to scout a knight, your highness.” The comment made Kyle roll his eyes, sinking into the tub as a servant, who had been very quiet during the beginning of this exchange, shifted to massage an elven oil into the prince’s hair.

“Is she aware that I am fully capable of caring for myself?” After all, from spending so much time in the Land of Fae, his magic grew to incredible strengths that most elves could hardly even dream of possessing. Why would someone like him need someone to dote on him? If anything, it would likely only cause him to have to make sure that person wouldn’t get hurt (or worse) due to having to be near him on a constant basis.

Perhaps this was meant to teach him some responsibility?

“I’m sure that she is,” Eldar shifted the papers he was holding to straighten them out before holding them down at his side. “However, it is my responsibility to fulfill the orders given to me. I will come to get you this coming Monday to take you to the sparring grounds.”

_“Two days?_ Isn’t that too soon?”

“Not at all. After all, the sooner you come out, the sooner you can figure out which of our warriors would be best suited to being at your side,” the knight captain stepped away, moving back towards the door. “The sparring grounds are a ways away, so I’ll have a room prepared for you to sleep there. Please prepared anything you will need for the stay.”

Kyle huffed, dismissing Eldar with a wave of his hand. Once the door was shut delicate, freckled hands flew up into the air, splashing water out of the amethyst tub and drawing out a gasp from the servant who was still washing his hair. “Can you believe this, Haalija? I’m only just now being told that I have to get a knight, and now I only have two days to prepare for a trip!”

The entirety of his bath after the conversation with Eldar was filled with the prince complaining, much to the misfortune of Haalija. All the simple servant could do was nod or shake her head in response, not wanting to speak out of line for fear of upsetting him and causing him to have her replaced. Not that it’s likely that he would, but could you blame her? It would be a huge loss to lose such a position.

At the end of his bath, he was dried and dressed. As a prince, he didn’t have to dress quite as formally as the primary leaders. He generally wore tights and a poofy shirt with the elven royal family’s insignia. His boots came to his knees, allowing for him to run through greenery without as big of a risk for thorns to scrape his legs. Kyle liked wearing clothes that were easy to move in.

Servants helped him pack and prepare for the trip. It made the preparation process much easier, and he may not have remembered all the things he would have needed in such a short amount of time without the help.

~~~

When Eldar arrived, Prince Kyle was still prepping for the day. A knock came at the prince’s bedroom door, followed by Eldar entering the room after receiving permission from the younger elf. Green met grey as they had a mutual moment of understanding. Eldar understanding that Kyle needed to mentally prepare, and Kyle understanding that Eldar only wanted to do what he was told.

Taking a deep breath to stop himself from starting an argument, Kyle moved out of the way as Eldar and some servants picked up bags of clothes and other materials Kyle was bringing with him. Pausing, Kyle kneeled by his bed to pull two small journals out from under the frame. Tucking them under his arms, he followed as he was taken out to the carriage. After watching some of his things be loaded into a separate carriage, he paused as the knight captain climbed into the carriage and held his hand out to help the other in. Huffing, he reluctantly took the other’s hand and climbed into the carriage to sit across from him. It took about fifteen minutes before the carriage started moving.

After a moment of silence, Kyle locked eyes with the other, running his fingers over the journals in his lap. “So… How long will it take to get there?”

“Someone’s a little eager, now, isn’t he?” Eldar chuckled, glancing out the back opening and seeming to be taking note of where they were. “Half a day, about.” Kyle sighed heavily in response, pressing his lips together.

The majority of the journey was silence, one or the other starting up a short conversation about something or another. Mostly, it was Kyle openly mentioning something, or someone, that they were passing with the carriage. He incessantly glanced out the back to make sure that the carriage with his belongings for the stay was still behind them.

~~~

After what felt like it could have been a full century, Kyle felt the carriage slow to a halt, eyes moving to Eldar as he heard him clear his throat. “We’re here.”

They climbed out of the carriage, heading into the sleeping quarters as they took his things to the room Eldar had prepared for him. As they arranged his things, Kyle glanced towards the other. “Could you tell me about some of your knights?”

The question caught Eldar off guard, especially as the prince had hardly known any interest in this until this moment. “Well, they’re all very unique. There’s a little too many to tell you about at once, but I’ve prepared papers with details of all of them for you to look over,” he paused to think. “I suppose there is the one that stands out from the rest... He... Has the best hand-to-hand combat skills out of all of them. So, he’d probably come in handy for someone like you. After all, what if something happens to hinder your magic?”

Kyle ruminated for a moment. He never really considered that. After all, he used his magic so often that it was hardly even magic to him anymore. It was just part of him. He supposed it would be handy to have someone who is good at hand-to-hand combat.

“I’ll keep that in mind, then,” he murmured.

“I’ll introduce you to the ones I think would do best in the position of your personal guard in the morning,” Elder said this as he patted himself off. “For now, I’ll let you get some rest. It’s been a long day for you, I’m sure.” The prince watched the other leave, exchanging ‘goodnight’s with the other as he was left alone in his room.

He changed into softer linens before slipping himself under the covers. It felt like hours before he actually fell asleep, and only seconds before the light of dawn crossing the room forced his eyes back open.

Forcing himself out of the bed, he started to change and prepare for the day. He dressed in a more formal outfit consisting of robes of red and gold silk, the fabric draping over his supple frame as if made to add to his air of nobility. His hand lifted to touch the trio of amber stones that rest over his collarbone. His mother had given the necklace to him as a way to protect him from afar, and to help him control his rapidly increasing magical capabilities. Too strong of magic left unchecked could be disastrous, after all.

As he finished preparing, he sat and pulled out one of the journals he had brought, scribbling down information about the day before. He noted what he was about to do, signed the page, and set the book aside just as he heard a knock at the door. “You may enter.”

The door opened to reveal just the person Kyle had expected to see. “Are you ready to go to the sparring grounds, your highness?” Kyle nodded and stood, checking himself over before walking over to Eldar. “We can watch them spar and you can tell me if any of my soldiers my soldiers, or how any of them fight, stands out to you.”

“That sounds fine. Let’s just go. I’d like to get this over with.” Kyle waited until Eldar stepped away from the door before stepping out and closing the door behind himself. He followed the other, glancing at a stack of papers he only just seemed to notice that the other was holding. “What’s that?”

“Hm?” Eldar glanced back to see a small hand pointing at the papers he was holding. “Oh. These? These papers have all of my knights’ information. Here, they’re for you to look over,” he said this as he handed the papers to the other, still walking.

Retrieving the papers, Kyle started to skim through them, pausing to walk down some stairs. Once he was sure there weren’t any more stairs, he continued skimming through all the pages.

He was interrupted as he slammed into Eldar’s back, grunting in annoyance as he heard the Eldar chuckle. “What in Larnion was that for!?”

“We’re here, _your elegance.”_

The sarcasm made Kyle grunt in agitation, though the annoyance on his face seemed to be quickly replaced with wonder as he stepped around the other to look over the field of sparring knights.

**Author's Note:**

> This took eons to prepare! Updates make take some time, as I'm also starting a fancomic. (Yes, it's Style. If you're interested, you can find it under @celebritykyleyb on Instagram!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise not EVERYTHING will be sad.


End file.
